Lovelymomo
Kate Letourneau, '''or '''Lovelymomo is the wife of Northernlion. She frequently streams on twitch, has her own YouTube channel and also makes appearances in the NLSS and Northernlion's videos. Biography Kate was born in Canada in 1992. She lived in South Korea at some point in her life. Kate founded her YouTube channel on the 12th of may 2010. She married Northernlion in 2014, They have two cats: Ryuka and Tomo. She majored in Performance of Music - Oboe and created the Hikari Woodwind Quintet, a group of woodwind players that cover video game music, you can find all their covers here. NLSS Kate watched NL's Dark Souls series before they met, she messaged him and they got along. While on vacation to Ontario, Toronto, she asked NL if they wanted to meet up, and they met up. Being NL's wife, she has appeared on the earliest NLSS', her first NLSS was February 27, 2013. Although she makes rather infrequent appearances on the NLSS, she does plenty of streams/videos with NL on her own channel. You can find every NLSS that Kate has been on here. Trivia * Knows how to speak Japanese Series with NL If you like Kate and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Kate and Ryan have been on. Since they are married, they have some great chemistry and can make for great series, most of these will be from Kate's perspective and from her streams. 2018 * (6 Episodes) Mysterium is a cooperative board game turned video game where you solve crimes using abstract cards. This series features Ryan, Kate, Woulfe, and Rumblemuffin. * (5 Episodes) 1-2-Switch is a really silly Nintendo Switch party game, is a very clippable series. * (2 Episodes) Late Shift is a very short choose your own adventure game. * (9 Episodes) A Way Out is an co-op action-adventure game where you play as two escapee convicts. * (4 Episodes / To be continued) The Council is a episodic story driven game. * (8 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege: Outbreak Mode. Outbreak mode is a mode where 3 players kill aliens while trying to complete an objective. This series features Ryan, Kate, and MALF. * (3 Episodes) South Korea Vlogs 2018, Ryan and Kate go to South Korea to see the 2018 Olympics. * (5 Episodes) Blade Net is a janky hide and seek game. * (24 Episodes) Monster Hunter World is an action role-playing game. This series features Ryan, Kate, and Woulfe and Sinvicta in the earlier episodes. * (2 Episodes) Metal Slug is a run and gun game. 2017 * (3 Episodes) Hidden Agenda is a story based decision making game where you try to find a serial killer. * (2 Episodes) Champions of Fire 2017 Vlogs are vlogs that record the Champions of Fire 2017 event, which include the pre-event and post-event. * (19 Episodes) Snowcase 2017 is a series where Ryan and Kate get the Snowcase beer advent calendar, and drink one different beer per day from December 1-December 24. * (8 Episodes) Spelunker Party is a pretty bad spelunking game, it's pretty funny because of it's badness however. This series features Ryan, Kate, and MALF. * (4 Episodes) Think of the Children is a game where you try to keep your kids from killing themselves. * (10 Episodes) Cuphead is a platformer-shooter with an old timey artstyle and soundtrack, it's pretty good. * (5 Episodes) Rock of Ages II: Bigger & Boulder is a tower defense-racing game where you play as a boulder. * (3 Episodes) Deep Rock Galactic Alpha is a 1-4 player sci-fi FPS. * (3 Episodes) Super Blood Hockey is a simple arcade-like hockey game. * (6 Episodes) Nidhogg 2 is a 2 player competitive fencing game. * (6 Episodes) Princess Maker 3 is a Japanese game where you raise your daughter to be, ideally, a princess. Kate and Ryan played Princess Maker 2 which was as hilarious as this series was. Ryan is present in Episodes 5-10. * (11 Episodes) Witch It is a hide and seek game where you turn into props. Kate's Channel Icon.png|Kate's Channel Icon Katana.png|I feel safe when you're around __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People